Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 2.52 inches of rain fell in Daniel's hometown, and 3.23 inches of rain fell in Gabriela's hometown. During the same storm, 3.1 inches of snow fell in William's hometown. How much more rain fell in Gabriela's town than in Daniel's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Daniel's town from the amount of rain in Gabriela's town. Rain in Gabriela's town - rain in Daniel's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${3}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ Gabriela's town received 0.71 inches more rain than Daniel's town.